Always
by Maetryx.25
Summary: James and Lily. The two names reeks of romance. A short fic of how James and Lily decided to get married. ONESHOT.


**Always**

James tapped on my door. I rushed as fast as I could, considering I was in high heals, to the door. I quickly turned the silver knob and opened the door. There, in my doorway, stood a handsome god whom I like to call my boyfriend.

"Hey, Lils, read to go?" he asked. James Potter is his name and he is so perfect. His dark hair was disheveled and his glasses were pushed up on his nose. He wore a black tux with the maroon shirt un-tucked. His muscular body was in gratitude to the fact that he was one of the best seekers in our school's history. But, his hazel eyes are what have always caught me off guard. They are so compelling and deep.

"Yeah," I answered, grabbing the key to my apartment. "Yeah, I am." I was ready. Tonight was my night. If James didn't say anything tonight, then I was going to!

I wore a halter dress; James' favorite. It had a green and white paisley pattern covering the entire dress. My neutral colored sandals made me three inches taller then my usual five feet, four inches height. My fiery red hair was twisted into a fancy bun with ringlets hanging around my face.

"SO, where are you taking me?" James asked curiously.

I smiled brightly at him. "On a trip to the past, James Potter. Now, I need you to apparate to this address please." And with that, I was gone.

James met up with me quickly. We had apparated to the village of Hogsmeade, right in from of Madame Pudifoot's Café.

James' arm settled around my waist as we neared the door. "Now, if my memory is correct, and it always is, this was where I took you when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"You are correct," I answered as we sat down at a table. "Give the boy a cookie."

James smiled at me with that brilliant smile and said, "And we sat at this table and shared a…"

"Medium size slice of apple pie with whipped cream," I finished. I had ordered ahead of time and right as I said it, the waitress brought us our pie. "You ordered it because you knew it was my favorite and…"

"In my mind, pie makes everything romantic," James finished.

I smiled and took a bit of pie, savoring the delectable taste in my mouth. Pie might not make everything romantic, but it sure is good! "I love how we can finish each other's sentences. It's so"

"Cute, sweet, romantic?" James cut in. I nodded and laughed.

"We must be really obnoxious," I concluded.

"Most likely."

We laughed together. That's another thing I love, his laugh. It's so warm and comforting… I just love it!

"Where to now, love?" he asked as we left the café. We started towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hadn't been there for two and a half years.

"You'll see, James," I replied. We linked arms and continued up the path, talking about various things such as our favorite place to live and what we imagined ourselves doing in ten years.

We finally arrived at the front doors. I tugged one open and we stepped into the Entrance Hall.

"This is where we first met," I simply stated.

"This is also the place where you slapped me when we were 13 for telling you that you were sexy," James replied, gingerly touching his cheek. "That hurt…a lot."

"Aw, let me kiss it and make it better," I said in a baby tone. I kissed his cheek lightly and smiled at him. "There, all better."

"This is also the place where I made you hair turn blue so you cursed mine to be pink in our sixth year," James said.

"I liked you hair pink," I stated. "It was much easier to make fun of you!"

James gave me a fake glare and replied. "Now that's just rude." I laughed and we continued on, outside towards the Quidditch Pitch.

The Pitch was all lit. This was going to be perfect. This is the best part!

James and I walked out onto the center of the field. He took in a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. "The place I love," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "With the girl I love."

"And why is that?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave the thumbs-up sign. That was the signal.

Gentle, sweet, romantic music started to play throughout the whole stadium. James was a little surprised and looked around, trying to find the source of the music, but he gave up. "What are you up to, Lily-flower?" he asked suspiciously.

I pressed a hand to my chest and pretended to look shocked. "James! I'm hurt! Are you accusing _me_ of something? I am completely astonished!"

He smirked. "Sure you are. You have something planned. I know you too well." I smiled innocently. "But, for right now, let's dance."

We started slowly moving back and forth to the music. "You know," I started. "You never answered my question. Why is this you favorite place?"

James sighed one of those manly sighs that they don't like to call an actual sigh but technically it is. "Well, it's where I became an amazing seeker. It's where I caught the cup-winning snitch in my seventh year. And it's where I told you that I love you."

He was right. He had just won the cup and I had rushed down from the stands only to get knocked over by a bunch more girls. They were all swarming James. I was jealous and hurt for two reasons: One, he's my James. And two, a girl tried to kiss him! Him! My James!

Just as I was about to get up and yell at James, he helped me to my feet and kissed me gently. "Lily Evans, I have been waiting years to say this and I can't hold it in much longer. I love you. I love everything about you. And I will always love you, no matter what happens."

I was in shock at the time. I thought I was knocked out and dreaming so I had reached down and pinched my arm. _Nope, I'm not dreaming!!_

Funny thing was that I going to tell him that I loved him when I was getting down from the stands. I opened my mouth and the right words actually came out!

I said, "James, I…. I…. I think I love you, too. I think maybe I've always loved you. But you were so arrogant, I didn't think I could actually love you…but…now…I'm sure that I love you and always will."

Now, here we were again, in the middle of the Pitch together. The music had stopped but our dancing hadn't.

"James," I took a deep breath. I was going to do it. "I need to…"

"Ask you something," he finished. "Yeah, me too. But you can go first."

I nodded and took another deep breath. "James, as I said two and a half years ago in this spot, I love you so much. And I always will. We have been together for that long and we are so close and we don't just have a relationship, we have a friendship too. So I want to ask if…" I said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Will you marry me James?"

James stopped dancing and gave me the deer-in-headlights look. "I was just about," James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. "To ask you the same thing." He opened a small box to reveal a beautiful diamond on a silver band. "I'll say yes if you say yes," he joked.

My bottom lip quivered. It was the most gorgeous, simple ring I had ever seen. "Yes."

James looked at me wide-eyed again. "Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand time yes!" I exclaimed.

James excitedly slipped the rind on my finger and gently kissed me.

All of a sudden, clapping broke out all around us. All of our friends and family came out of the shadows smiling and clapping. Some girls were crying tears of joy.

James smiled down at me and said, "I knew you had something planned!"

I laughed and replied, "You know me all too well."

He hugged me tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied sweetly. "I always will. And now we'll always be together."

"Always," James murmured back.

I smiled. My only thought was, ' _I'm engaged to the man I love!'_

**The End**


End file.
